Tu sais pourquoi ?
by Emy518
Summary: Mr. Chat ne peut plus cacher ses sentiments envers Kaeloo. Alors quoi de mieux qu'une lettre pour l'annoncer ? Mr. Chat X Kaeloo FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**Grâce a ma meilleure amie (JE T'AIME MA LICORNE 3), je me suis plongée dans l'univers de Kaeloo. Tu ne le connais peut-être pas (je t'invite à aller regarder de ce pas), mais j'écris une fanfiction (en français parce que OH BOI Y EN A PAS BEAUCOUP) sur cet univers quand même :3 Le ship d'aujourd'hui est Mr. Chat X Kaeloo parce que OTP *-* J'ai voulu montrer ce qui (je pense) est la ''vraie nature'' de Mr. Chat.**

 **Enfin bref, je sais qu'elle va être courte mais bon, c'est un essai donc n'hésites pas à dire ce que tu en pense en review ^°^**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe-_

Chère Kaeloo :

Je suis désolé, pour toutes les fois où je vous ai insultés.

Je suis désolé, pour toutes les fois où j'ai détruit se pauvre Coin Coin de toutes les manières possibles.

Je suis désolé, pour toutes les fois où j'ai écrasé des fleurs.

Je suis désolé, pour toutes les fois où je t'ai énervée.

Je suis désolé de tout ça, vraiment, mais je vais continuer.

Tu sais pourquoi ?

Parce que j'aime mon bazooka, c'est vrai.

Parce que j'aime détruire le bouffeur de yaourt, c'est vrai.

Parce que j'aime vous insulter, c'est vrai.

Parce que j'aime cacher mes émotions envers vous, c'est vrai...

Je joue l'insensible, celui qui est là pour frapper tout et n'importe quoi avec un marteau.

Tu sais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je joue l'insensible ?

Parce que je vous aime.

Tous.

Ce « Pays Trop Mignon » où l'on passe nos journées à jouer à des jeux.

Tu es emplie d'une joie de vivre sans limite, tu m'invite toujours à jouer avec toi, le casse-noisette et le palmé.

Je fais comme si ça m'énerve, et j'essaye de vous faire croire que je préfère lire mon journal sur mon canapé.

Mais je ne peux plus vous faire croire tout sa. En tous cas plus à toi.

Tu sais pourquoi ?

Alors oui, peut-être que parfois tu m'insupporte, mais mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu as ce corps bodybuildé à souhait !

Je peux paraître bizarre, mais Pretty ne m'intéresses pas du tout. Tu es la seule que j'aime provoquer pour te faire dévoiler aux autres ce corps que j'aime tant. Tu es adorable quand tu n'es pas transformée, mais terriblement attirante quand tu es ce crapaud !

Prend-moi pour un fou, ou ne me prend pas au sérieux, mais peu importe.

Tu sais pourquoi ?

Parce que je t'aime.

\- Mr. Chat


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooooo ! Tu l'avais attendu pendant très trèèèèès longtemps, et d'autres gens me l'avaient aussi beaucoup demandé, alors le voici, ENFIN ! Désolée pour ce retard beaucoup trop long, avec la reprise des cours, et d'autres problèmes plus personnels, mais les fanfictions en tous genres devraient fuser pendant ces vacances ! :D Enfin bref, place à la lecture x)**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe-_

* * *

Cher Mr. Chat :

Ta lettre me touche beaucoup, savoir toutes ces choses de toi aussi. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre sans être trop brusque ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais je pense que je dois faire de longues phrases comme ces écrivains pour ne pas te donner un bout de papier de quelques centimètres.

Alors voilà :

Je te pardonne pour toutes les fois où tu nous a insultés.

Je te pardonne pour toutes les fois où tu as détruit ce pauvre Coin-Coin de toutes les manière possibles.

Je te pardonne pour toutes les fois où tu as écrasé des fleurs.

Je te pardonne pour toutes les fois où tu m'as énervée.

Je te pardonne pour tout ça, vraiment.

Je sais pourquoi.

Pourquoi tu joues l'insensible.

Parce qu'on t'aime aussi.

Tous.

On aime ton côté fou et légèrement psychopathique, mais c'est comme ça que tu veux qu'on te vois.

Et personnellement, ça me va très bien.

Et je sais pourquoi.

Parce que moi aussi je t'aime.

En espérant qu'avoir utilisé le même style que toi t'ait fait plaisir.

\- Kaeloo

* * *

 **Et voilà ! N'hésite pas a me dire ce que tu en as pensé en review :D Et si tu as des propositions d'autres fanfic' sur Kaeloo, n'hésite encore moins à m'en proposer en messages privés (and why not in english the next time ? :p) ^^**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


End file.
